


Take My Breath Away

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, First Love, Gay Richie Tozier, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Teen Romance, Teenagers, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: You can't help but feel things for your best friend while listening to sappy 90s music
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Take My Breath Away

_Watching every motion, in my foolish lovers’ game_

  
The music was ever so slightly playing in the background of Richie Tozier’s bedroom. It was quiet enough that their voices wouldn’t be drowned out, but loud enough that it filled the silence in the room. Eddie was sitting across from him on his bed, his bed sheets tangled up from the constant moving of the two bodies. They were teenagers, it was 1990 and they were about to go into their freshman year of high school. 

  
“We have to do this,” Eddie reiterated for what felt like the millionth time since they decided to do this. His eyes were wide, dancing with the light reflecting through the window. Richie could feel his stomach flipping, the nausea he always felt during a panic attack punching him right in the gut. He had to play it cool, Eddie couldn’t know how he truly felt about him. 

  
“Y—Yeah, us losers? No, not at all I won’t stand for that,” a wide smile was on Richie’s face and god did he hope it was convincing enough.

  
They both feel into silence again the lyrics _watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_ smacking Richie right where it hurt. Richie was still wondering why Eddie Kaspbrak of all people agreed to be his first kiss. It started as a joke Richie expected Eddie to get mad at, the usual banter and red cheeks response that came from Eddie. But when the simple words of ‘Yeah, sure' came out he could have sworn he died and went to heaven.

  
God Richie needed more than anything to get this right. He watched as Eddie’s eyes searched Richie’s face, his eyebrows began to crease and Richie knew sure enough what was about to happen.

  
“Richie? Come on man, what’s taking so long?” Eddie was sure enough getting fed up. “I don’t know when my mom will be back and it’s like –“ he glanced down to his watch and then back up to Richie. “Noon and I know she gets done with her groceries no later than like 12:30 so either kiss me or I don’t know go home,” he huffed his hands up in the air before finding their way back down with a smack on the bed. 

  
Richie would have normally been able to fight back, but god he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He made a mental note to really think about that later and listen to Eddie for once. 

_Turning and returning to some secret place_

“Sorry man it’s just – what if I kiss you and it’s not as good as when I kiss your mom?” he couldn’t let Eddie see his true self. 

This made Eddie angry. “Fuck you, asshole! First of all, get my mom out of this, that is disgusting and two I know you haven’t kissed my mom because you literally just told me you’ve never kissed anyone,” there it was again the karate chop hand, the hand he wanted to grab so tenderly. Richie wasn’t listening anymore, but he also knew he had to stop before he ruined his chances of kissing him.

  
“Okay, okay,” Richie laughed holding his hands up. “You got me there,” he never admitted to defeat, but seeing the expression on Eddie’s face change was priceless.

_If only for today, I am unafraid_

He softened up, eyes becoming wide again as his eyebrows returned to their natural state. Richie soon began to realize that maybe he didn’t do this often enough. Just maybe he let it slip out just a little bit. Richie told his racing heart and anxiety driven brain that Eddie wouldn’t be able to smell out his crush just from that. 

  
“Okay well…hurry it up asshole, we really don’t have all day,” a small portion of Richie assumed maybe Eddie also felt the same way. His cheeks became red and his eyes darted everywhere but Richie’s eyes. 

Richie cleared his throat and straightened himself up as he began to lean forward ready to finally kiss him, when the radio jammed. 

  
_Take my –_  
 _Take my –_  
 _Take my –_

Richie jumped glancing at the radio. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, moving he smacked the radio once to no avail. Then he smacked it again, nothing happened. Richie could hear Eddie huffing in annoyance, dread filling his heart. The sound of tires pulling up to the house and a car door slamming shut only caused him more heartbreak. How could he have let a stupid radio ruin his chances. Richie smacked the piece of metal again, this time with anger and more forceful. 

Richie could feel tears welling in his eyes, what a big surprise that he fucked this up he fucked up everything like always. 

“I’m sorry Eddie, I’ll just –” Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a hand grip his shirt turning him around and the soft crash of Eddie’s lips against his. Richie sat in shock, only able to finally kiss him back after what felt like an eternity. As if on cue the radio picked up again.

_Take my breath away_

Richie melted into the kiss. He wasn’t sure how far to go, or how long he can keep kissing Eddie but god did he enjoy every minute. 

_Take my breath away_

Eddie finally pulled back as the sound of the front door and Sonia calling for help from the boys echoed through the house. Richie was bright red, but so was Eddie. Both boys cleared their throat before standing up and fixing their clothes.

“What a dumb song,” Richie grumbled turning the radio off.

“Yeah,” Eddie grumbled back as they made their way downstairs. 


End file.
